Newborn
by Nny11
Summary: Victor and his first moments with his child.


"Well?"

Dr. Demtimo sighed and looked over at Victor. "Well what?"

"Can I…" Victor motioned slightly towards the door. "I mean, I she.." He tapped his chest lightly and took a deep breath. "What I'm trying to say is-"

"You can go in. Mrs. Van Dort is asleep, thank goodness, and it's a girl. I expect full pay Mr. Van Dort." With a small cough he held out his hand and put on his bowler cap.

"Yes-yes of course thank you so much for all the-" Victor gleefully pressed the money into his hand and was cut off.

"Don't you dare wake either. Good evening."

Dr. Demtimo turned on his heels, grabbed his briefcase, and was out the door before Victor could say another word. Victor wasn't quiet sure what he should say. At four in the morning, he really didn't feel like it was evening anymore, but he didn't want to contradict a doctor. With a, "Good evmorn!" Victor cringed and turned to face the stairs again.

Well, he did say I could go up, didn't he? Victor thought and readjusted his robe. Just as long as I don't wake them? And a girl! He felt a proud smile creeping onto his face. I helped bring a girl into this world. With a light chuckle he thought of how disappointed the Everglots would be. Oh well, he thought, won't be the first time will it?

Victor began up the stairs, but half way up was going two at a time. "A girl." He whispered to a dusty dead plant at the top. " I have a little girl." Then he speed walked his way to the end of the hall and gently pushed the door open a crack. Peeking his head in Victor could clearly see Victoria's sleeping form in the canopy bed. Then he looked over at the window. There she was.

Biting his lower lip Victor crept over and was surprised to find the little girl wide-awake. She stared up at him with wide eyes and with a toothless grin gurgled slightly. Her arms and legs seemed to move of their own free will and Victor suddenly felt unprepared. What if he wasn't fathering material? She continued to swing her limbs about and stare at him.

Victor reminded himself that he had done his research though. He'd spoken to other fathers and read a few books on the subject. Both sets of grandparents had been more than happy to give their advice as well.

His parents seemed to have known it would be a girl all along and had the kind of advice that was a bit obvious or useless.

"Dun let her be peckish wit her food like you Victor. Give 'er lots of stuff an' make sure she eats fish. Iz suppose tah beh good fer ya."

"Lot's of fresh air for her Victor. Make sure she learns to talk, walk, and most importantly…you know. To…Nahahahah, well you understand it'll be hard if she can't after a few years you know…"

Then the Everglot's advice had focused on a male baby. And their advice had been almost stranger.

"Make sure he can shoot with a gun. If he learns right he could get a good deer by six, and make sure you give him a pipe at some point. An upright citizen…with a Winchester."

"Send him off for proper schooling at once, can never send him too soon. Other wise he might turn out…wrong. When did you say you went to boarding school? Ten? Send him when he's seven."

Shaking his head Victor forced himself back to the present. His baby girl had fallen still and yawned up at him. He felt something well up in him. Swooping down Victor picked her up and held her just the way he'd been taught by Hildegard. He didn't want her to fall back asleep so quickly. Biting his lip again Victor gently sat down in a nearby chair.

She didn't seem to notice however and simply yawned again, then shut her eyes and went to bed. Victor was awe struck. He'd never seen anyone fall asleep so quickly or appear so sound while doing so. Perhaps people had far more to worry about, even by the age of ten. He'd never know anyone to sleep peacefully like she was so obviously doing.

Swallowing slightly he leaned down and kissed her forehead quickly. Then jerking up right had a terrible thought. What if he accidenlty woke her up? What if she started crying? Quickly he tried to remember what he'd been told.

"Give 'er some milk and someting tah eat."

"Sing her a lullaby Victor. Kids love songs."

"Spank him so he'll have something to cry about! I don't tolerate crying children."

"Put his head in the oven with the gas on. That worked for us."

Perhaps he should just put her back before he could cause any more damage. Standing up slowly he took a few steps towards the crib. Stopping again he looked down at her. Still asleep. With a sigh of relief Victor began to hum slightly. His father had always struck him as a sane man. Besides music sooths the savage beast, right?

Victor slowly crossed the few feet to the crib and kissed her head one more time. Very quietly, so he would wake neither her nor Victoria. He gently placed her down and backing slowly out of the room he smiled again.

Looking at Victoria asleep in the bed and at the crib by the window, he suddenly felt the most confidence he'd ever had. He could and would be strong and brave for his little daughter. He could be supportive and helpful for his beautiful wife.

But most importantly, he thought as he went to his room…he would always have the capacity to love both.


End file.
